glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Stand Up
Just Stand Up is a song originally by Artists Stand Up To Cancer. It was sung by New Directions in the first episode of the first season, A New Direction, they sang it as their new version of Don't Stop Believin'. Lyrics Aspen, Melissa and Talia Everything will be alright yeah Alright yeah, alright yeah Dmitri The heart is stronger than you think. Like it could go through anything McKenzie And even when you think it can't It finds a way to still push on though Dmitri Sometimes you want to run away Ain't got the patience for the pain McKenzie And if you don't believe it look into your heart The beat goes on Kendra I'm telling you Melissa Things get better Kendra Through Melissa Whatever Kendra If you fall, Kendra and Melissa Dust it off, Melissa Don't let up Drew Don't you know you can go be your own miracle You need to know! New Directions If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough. But the heart keeps telling you don't give up. Who are we to be questioning, wondering what is what? Don't give up, through it all, just stand up. Aspen Ooh, it's like we all had better days Problems getting all up in your face. Jason Just because you go through it Aspen Don't mean it got to take control, no oh oh Jason You ain't got to find no hiding place Talia Because the heart can beat the hate Jason Don't want to let the mind keep playing you Talia And saying you can't go on Kendra I'm telling you Melissa Things get better Kendra Through Melissa Whatever Kendra If you fall, Kendra and Melissa Dust it off, Melissa Don't let up Drew Don't you know. You can go. Be your own. Miracle! Talia You need to know! New Directions If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough. But the heart keeps telling you don't give up. Who are we to be questioning, wondering what is what? Don't give up, through it all, just stand up. Drew You don't got to be a prisoner in your mind Kendra If you fall, dust it off Talia You can live your life New Directions Yeah Aspen Let your heart be your guide New Directions Yeah yeah yeah McKenzie You will know there's a good if you trust the good New Directions Everything will be alright, yeah Dmitri Light up the dark, if you follow your heart Jason And it will get better Melissa Through whatever New Directions If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough. But the heart keeps telling you don't give up. Who are we to be questioning, wondering what is what? Don't give up, through it all, just stand up. If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough. But the heart keeps telling you don't give up. Who are we to be questioning, wondering what is what? Don't give up, through it all, just stand up. Talia You got it in you, find it within New Directions Everything will be alright, yeah Melissa You got it in you, find it within yeah Aspen You got it in you, find it within Drew You got it in you, find it within yeah Kendra You got it in you, find it within New Directions Everything will be alright, yeah Jason You got it in you, find it within yeah McKenzie Find it within you, find it within New Directions Through it all, just stand up Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By New Directions Category:Songs Sung By Aspen Haynes-Schofield Category:Songs Sung By Melissa Potter Category:Songs Sung By Talia Creston Category:Songs Sung By Dmitri Blanchet Category:Songs Sung By McKenzie Crawford Category:Songs Sung By Kendra Suazo Category:Songs Sung By Drew Kaede Category:Songs Sung By Jason Marshall